1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plows and more particularly to a plow for breaking up the subsoil, commonly referred to as plow sole, without unduly disturbing the topsoil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plows, and particularly subsoil plows, employ plowing elements that agitate the subsoil. Since such plowing elements deeply penetrate the soil so as to reach the under layer of subsoil, encountering a buried rock or similar obstruction can result in damaging the plow. A problem has existed in the respect of providing adequate breaking and agitation of the subsoil without excessively disturbing the topsoil. Further, prior art plows have required a substantial amount of power in the towing vehicle in order to pull the plow elements through the subsoil. This invention provides a relatively simple plow construction which constitutes an improvement in dealing with these problems.